


Hartfeld High Story

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Together, Endlessly [3]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Revised Novelization, alternate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: High School Story, but with the Endless Summer Cast





	Hartfeld High Story

**Author's Note:**

> ***Age gaps and character roles may be altered to fit personalities  
>  *CASTINGS  
> Taylor as Jordan  
> Jake as Michael  
> Diego as Emma  
> Sean as Caleb  
> Craig as Brian  
> Tetra as Brian  
> Zahra as Morgan  
> Aleister as Aiden  
> Grace as Luis  
> Varyyn as Maria  
> Raj as Frank  
> Estela as Wes  
> Quinn as Luis  
> Michelle as Zoe  
> Lila as Professor Maddox  
> Imogen as Principal Hughs  
> Rourke as Vice Principal Isa  
> Seraxa as Coach Burke  
> Lundgren as Max  
> Jeanine "Fiddler" as Kara  
> Mike as Giselle  
> Furball as Horatio  
> Endless as Scott**

**[Diego]**

**_Okay... Okay, deep breath. You got this..._ ** **He inhaled deeply before as he walked into the campus, starting his first day of Sophomore year. _I'm gonna do it... I'll do it this time, I'm gonna make some real friends..._**

**The Hispanic boy paused, rooted in place suddenly as he spotted the familiar, tall, and handsome foreigner, his hair braided in a ponytail as per usual, handing out some sheets of papers to the incoming students, most of them accepting them while giggling behind the back of their hand, mostly ogling at the tall boy who seemed confused, but smiled politely all the same.  
**

**Diego choked as their eyes met for a moment, lasting longer than what he think was normal. He almost tripped on his shoelace before quickly rushing the other way.**

**That's when he met him.**

"Hey, you must be new!" A girl with baby blue eyes, long, flowing red hair walks up to someone with a camera. She wears a white button-up knotted long-sleeved shirt with short jeans. "I love your look! What's your name?"

"Huh?" The male, a Caucasian, blinked as if in surprise that someone had approach him. He has brown, spiky hair. He glanced down his attire briefly, a basic V-neck red shirt, as if in question. "oh, it's Taylor."

"Can I take a photo of you next to the Sabertooth statue? It's a reference for the Art Club.

"I... Uh... I guess so."

She giggles and shows him where to stand before taking the shot. "Awesome. I might even recommend this as most photogenic for the yearbook! Bye for now."

Taylor frowned, as if wanting to say something to the girl. But before he could make a decision, the girl walks away. Allen watches dejectedly as the friendly-looking girl as she disappears.

**[Taylor]**

**He scolds himself, because of his missed opportunity to make a real friend.**

**Because of his home situation, and considering who's given guardianship over him, Taylor was used to moving place to place, adjusting to new towns, being home-schooled. But this was the first time there was a chance they'd finally settle down permanently**

**_'Come on, Taylor! This isn't the first time you've had to introduce yourself, you got along fine in Youth Hostels. This should be no big deal!'_ **

**Suddenly, he was broken from his musings.  
**

"Hey... you okay? You look a little like a deer in the head lights."

Taylor starts and as he turns, he sees a boy with chocolate brown eyes, short, black hair and tan skin. He wears a short sleeved purple checked shirt.

"Oh, hey there," Taylor tries for a smile, seeming a little sheepish. ' _Okay, restart._ ' "I'm just working through some first-day nerves."

The Hispanic boy smiles back, "I  _definitely_  know what that's like. I was freaking out that I would pull a Cady on my first day and end up being pick on by the cool kids on the get go. Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any ' _Mean Girls_ ' here. Mean guy, though that is..." He suddenly piped down, as if in chagrin.

"Uh..." Taylor stared at him, scratching the back of his head. "' _Mean Girls_ '...? As in, female bullies?"

The other boy gaped back, seeming to regain himself, before smiling a bit. "Well, never mind. Anyway, I was wondering if you could use a friend." And there again, he visibly winced.

Taylor, however, didn't seem to pay that much mind. He simply grins, trying not to look too relieved. "Heh. I guess I could. This place is, like, fifty percent amazing, fifty percent completely overwhelming. I don't even know where my homeroom is." He checks his phone, "225B? How many rooms does this school have?"

The guy widens his eyes. "Wait... That's my homeroom, too! Come with me, wouldn't want you to be late on your first day."

"You're a lifesaver," Taylor didn't bother hiding his relief then. "Thanks a lot, oh, um..."

"Oh, sorry, I almost forgot, I'm Diego. Diego Ricardo Ortiz Soto, aaaand... I don't think you really needed my full name, huh?"

"You'll never know," The brunette answers good-naturedly. "I'm Taylor, nice to meet you, Diego."

**[Diego]**

_**Great, just great...** _ **Diego thought dejectedly, _Can you spell desperate? That's D, i, e, g, o. Diego. And really? And 'Mean Girls' reference for an ice breaker? Why am I so lame? At least start with Avengers, that's at least an 'In' thing, jeez louis..._**

**He was in the middle of thinking of an excuse just to get out of the cringe worthy situation, till he found that the guy just looked more confused about the reference rather than condescending, so he felt hopeful once more that he was still in the game.  
**

**Then he had to sound even more desperate by asking the guy flat out to be his friend.**

**However, it seemed to work out anyway.**

**[Taylor]**

_**Mean Girls...? This guy is being bullied by girls?**_  
**Taylor pondered in thought, considering the nice enough but obviously awkward guy.**  
**_Or maybe just bullied in general?_ He frowned at the thought, _Well, not on my watch..._**

**He gives Diego a friendly grin, as he led the way to their homeroom class.**

**_────────────_ **

Taylor and Diego makes their way through the busting school hallways towards their classroom.

"Here it is," Diego gestures towards the open door as more students pile in.

Taylor enters to find most of the seat occupied. He sees a girl take the last chair by the window. He was a bit miffed, though. He liked sitting by windows whenever he studied, even back when he home-schooled. He was always under strict supervision back when he was a child that sitting by windows, seeing beyond it, always gave him the sense of freedom. 

"Yay! I got my favorite chair!"

 _'Lucky for you,'_ Taylor can't help thinking.

The only seats left are a few at the very front and two at the very back.

"Let's grab those ones at the ba—"

Before Diego can finish her sentence, a girl flopped down on one of the chairs he was referring to. She had black hair streaked with pink in an undercut, crimson eyes and tanned skin. She wears a black jacket over a white shirt and a black choker. She also has piercings on her left ear and eyebrow.

"You snooze you lose. This one's mine."

Suddenly, a guy wearing a green bomber jacket that had an airplane patch over the left chest area, over a black T-shirt with dog tags hanging off a ball chain necklace comes walking in, and tries to get by to the other available chair near the girl. But he accidentally bumps into Taylor instead.

Being slightly shorter in comparison, the brunette is easily knocked off balance but the guy grabbed hold on his arm and kept him steady. Taylor was about to thank him when he was suddenly taken aback by the guy's features.

He had startling cerulean eyes, they give the impression of the crystal, blue sea to Taylor and he somehow found it comforting. His light brown hair reminded him of the warmth of hot chocolate he was only ever given on his birthday, as a treat, and the guy's slight stubble gave him an air of maturity, as if he knows things most might not, but the playful mirth was clear with his mouth crinkling to a smirk of amusement.

Needless to say, Taylor was enraptured.

Needless to say, Taylor was enraptured.

He couldn't do anything else but stare blankly. He didn't know why, but there was something about him that Taylor couldn't help but feel drawn into. Apparently, the brunette was staring too much that the lean, muscled man took note of it.

However, not in a bad way, it seems. "Like what you see?" He smirks.

"Uh," Taylor starts, blinking out of his reverie. He blushes madly. "I wasn't..."

The guy laughs kindly. "Hey, relax. Sorry I bumped into ya. Just tryin' to get to my seat."

 "Your seat? Oh," Taylor looks at the open chair beside the girl. "Need an extra Co-Pilot?" he smirks, indicating the patch. "Seat's taken, but maybe I could sit on your lap?" he added with a playful wink.

If the guy was surprised by the offer, he didn't show it. "Heh, don't think Co-Pilot's sit there... Officially. Could be distractin', ya know."

"Well, _unofficially_ , maybe I want you distracted." Taylor grinned, encouraged by the easy going response.

Diego watches curiously at their exchange, so did the girl. Then, remembering where they were, the guy shakes his head.

" _Damn_ , much as I'd _love_ to see your way of distracting... I'm not really into PDA."

Taylor chuckles, and the light haired brunette seems to have an intake of breath. "I'm sure I can do something about that."

"Lookin' forward to see ya try."

The girl snorts. "Barf, just get a room already."

Taylor and the guy coughs. Taylor blushes, and the other scowls before offering one last smile and he taking his seat, and the Taylor stepped back to Diego, who seemed to have been videoing the exchange the whole time. The dark haired brunette narrowed his eyes.

"Oh god, you should've seen your face, dude." Diego snickered lowly, keeping his phone. "First class in, someone's already crushin'."

Taylor snorted, shoving him lightly. "Shut up. It was banter."

"It was flirting." Diego quipped.

Taylor rolled his eyes, shoving Diego one more time for good measure. "Whatever, man. Come on," He said. "There're two open seats up front, let's take those." He suggests, feeling less peeved about not getting his preferred seat by the window for some reasons.

"Front..." Diego blinked, looking ahead and balking. "I can't sit there!"

"Don't worry. It's not so bad." Taylor shrugged. "I mean, sure, you might get called on a little more often but..."

Diego shakes her head, "Er, that's not the issue. It's just... I can't sit next to Sean and Craig!"

"Who?" The Caucasian blinked, looking in front once more to see two students, mostly jocks based on their letterman jackets. "Oh, those guys?" Taylor's gaze shifts over to take in a guy with a huge smile talking to some friends. He wears a white and blue colored T-shirt under his jacket, and has brown eyes, short, curly black hair, and dark skin. The Asian looking one laughs loudly, patting the other roughly. He has short spiky black hair, amber eyes and fair skin. He wears a gray shirt underneath his jacket. "They seem all right, though."

Emma nods in agreement, maybe too much of an agreement. "Uh, more like hot,  _really_ hot."

"Oh," Taylor blinks, taking note of the tone. "So... you're... I mean, you like one of them?"

Diego panics, flushed. "Not so loud! They're, well... out of my league. And most definitely straight" he says dejectedly, "Sean's the school's star wide receiver, and super nice, Craig's a bit crass, but he's still funny, and handsome..."

"So, golden boys, football gods." Taylor smiles knowingly, "Got it."

Diego frowns, "You... Don't have a problem with─"

" _Psh_ , no. I've been homeschooled. I'm not about to judge my first friend with his preferences." Taylor smirked. "But for the record, no, I'm cool with it. Now, do we sit there or what?"

Diego smiles gratefully, before sighing. "Yeah, sure. But still, I... Dude, just... you take the seat next to him, okay? Give me a buffer."

Taylor shrugs, not seeing any problem with that. He walks over, Diego following after him and the dark brunette sits down.

Sean turns to him, smiling wide. "Hey, you must be new here. Welcome to Hartfeld high!" he held out a hand, "I'm Sean."

"Chhyeeah, man." The Asain, Craig, snickered, "As if he don't already know."

Taylor blinked, raising a brow as he accepts the hand shake, "I... don't?"

"Wha, no way bro, seriously?" Suddenly, Craig seemed a lot more hostile and defensive for whatever reasons. "How can you not know _Sean Gayle_? He's, like, been on TV."

Taylor shrugged, trying for a smile to placate the big guy, "Er, I... don't watch a lot of it?"

**[Michelle]**

_**Oh my god, already?  
** _

**Michelle glared at the dark haired brunette, absolutely fuming. She hated to admit it, but he was easy on the eyes. And while he knows her man is faithful, doesn't mean he doesn't have the tendency to be bi-curious. And she definitely this newbie, flirting up a storm on the get-go with McKenzie.  
**

**She couldn't believe how a two-timing worm like this guy is playing the _'I don't know him'_ card just to get into Sean's good graces. Next thing they know, he's selling information to the press.**

_**First period hasn't even started, and I've already got to swat pesky flies away from Sean? Not if I have anything to say about it!  
** _

" _Oh my god,_ at least try to be more convincing." Suddenly, a new girl joins the conversation, and since she was behind Sean, it wasn't a surprise they missed her. She has long blonde hair with hints of brown, hazel eyes and lightly-tanned skin. She wears a pink button-up shirt and uses a lot of makeup. Taylor found her quite beautiful. "you're probably just one of those _fame hounds_ , pretending you..."

Sean frowned, making gestures to placate Craig and the girl. "Woah guys, chill..."

"You're _insanely_ gorgeous," Taylor said abruptly, as if he didn't just register the attack on his genuineness. He gave both Sean and the girl a once over, before snapping his fingers. "you two are dating, huh?"

The blonde gaped, as if not expecting that. But it must've been the right thing to say, for her mood towards him improved considerably. "Well, _thank you_." She beams, "and yes, going for two years. I'm Michelle, by the way."

  **[Michelle]**

_**Okay, maybe he's not so bad after all.** _


End file.
